


While He Sleeps

by Nitroid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Venom quietly cares for Eddie while his host sleeps.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	While He Sleeps

He stays awake as Eddie slowly falls asleep, hand clutching the remote to the TV that is showing a scene from an action movie. The volume is on mute. The time on Eddie’s phone reads 3:43 AM. He’s got a message from Anne around 3:12 AM that says ‘Thanks for…’ but that is all the preview says.

Clink clunk.

The sound of beer bottles gently colliding as they sway to the rhythm of someone’s walking gait. Venom listens to the footsteps of an approaching neighbor, and the jingle of keys as they twist in the lock. The sound of rock music blaring from the apartment right opposite Eddie’s breaks through the peaceful hum of the city apartment in San Francisco. The owner of that stereo quickly turns it down, not wanting a repeat of the warning he had received the last time.

Venom grins to himself, placated. Peace and quiet.

As if on cue, a thump comes from somewhere upstairs, and Venom’s sharp hearing tells him the person living above Eddie’s apartment has just dropped something important. A round of colorful curses ensues, and the dingy walls and floors of the disheveled building only serves to allow the sounds to travel. Eddie murmurs in his sleep, and his symbiote watches as his brows furrow, eyelids flickering.

His host is on the brink of waking.

Venom forms his own body, weaving tendrils of slippery black into limbs, a torso, a head. He places a warm hand on Eddie’s cheek, watching as the tired brunette nuzzles into his touch. Venom quietly reads his host’s emotions. There is a sleepy craving coming from Eddie, saying that he wants to be held. The symbiote tilts his head to the angel on his shoulder, leaning down, trying to be as weightless as possible on the worn sofa that Eddie often sleeps on.

The seconds tick by before Venom decides Eddie needs more heat. Preferably under the covers, wrapped and secure with added warmth from Venom himself. The air blowing through the open living room window is chilly, bringing with it the scent of rain.

Carefully, so as not to wake his host, Venom slides his tendrils under his favorite human, lifting him up off the sofa. Eddie releases a little sigh in his arms, curling up to get closer to the warmth of Venom’s chest.

For a moment, the symbiote is hit with a deep temptation to stand and cuddle Eddie in his arms, almost like a child hugging a doll. A living doll. His human.

But no, Eddie needs more sleep, and someone to gently rouse him in the morning so he could go to work. And perhaps later, when he was done with earning money, they could feast on bad people all they liked. Preferably all of them at once. Venom licked at his teeth hungrily.

Venom toes the bedroom door open, walking Eddie over to the bed, before tendrils lift the blankets up so he could gently place his slumbering host onto the sheets. Eddie mumbles something incoherent as Venom multitasks, arranging the pillow under his head and pulling the covers up and over his chest.

“Nhnn.” Eddie says articulately, reaching out on the bed to grasp at thin air. “V…”

His emotions seem to be fluctuating into a scared territory, almost as if he had just lost something. Whatever Eddie felt, he could, too. Venom relents, breaking his vaguely human form and sliding down to seep beneath the sheets, making contact with Eddie’s skin as he re-formed his body around his host’s. Eddie tilted his head up to bury his face in Venom’s chest, hands blindly feeling at toned biceps.

“Hold me.” Eddie breathes into his chest, legs sliding up to curl around Venom’s.

“Sleep, Eddie.” Venom replies in a low tone. “I’m right here.”

He feels Eddie’s fleeting fear scurry away, only to be replaced by another emotion as he melts into Venom’s arms. Eddie’s breathing evens out into slow, steady breaths as he lies cuddled comfortably in Venom’s hold, covered by a swathe of blankets.

Venom taps into his host’s emotions. He feels a strange fondness, and a sliver of happiness, if the small smile curving his lips is anything to go by. Leaning down, Venom forms lips to kiss Eddie’s forehead.

His love.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee I’m deep in Symbrock hell aren’t I? Originally posted on Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed! I love comments <3


End file.
